La Rutina
by sky d
Summary: Como escapar de la propia prision que has creado para ti, si tu unico deseo es que todo sea igual. La rutina de tu vida es lo unico que tienes sin ella no eres NADA. Podrás ayudar a esa persona a cambiar si ella no quiere hacerlo. Que tendrás que hacer
1. La Rutina

LA RUTINA

¡Hoy es un de esos días!... en que me gustaría quedarme todo el día en la cama sin hacer nada. Veo el reloj y faltan 15 minutos para las 6 am; de nuevo desperté antes de que sonara la alarma del reloj. ¿Vaya sorpresa?...

¿Por qué sigo con esta rutina¿Por qué no puedo cambiar? Mi cuerpo esta acostumbrado tanto a esto, que parece que lo hace solo sin que Yo se lo ordene. Pero que importa

Me levanto mecánicamente y me dirijo al baño. Unos minutos después estoy en la ducha. El agua tibia relaja mi cuerpo y tranquiliza mi mente. Observo con cuidado como caen rápidamente las gotas sobre mi cuerpo y en un instante estoy cubierto de ellas. Es tan relajante el ruido que producen y la sensación que generan en mí al chocar con mi cuerpo. El aroma del jabón es agradable. Poco a poco mis sentidos se van despertando. Quisiera estar más tiempo así… pero ya esta amaneciendo.

Sin ganas salgo de la ducha, pero a quien le importa lo que siento o lo que quiero. Buscó la ropa que usare hoy; y me doy cuenta que la mayoría de las prendas que uso son parecidas. Creo que necesito un cambio de guardarropa, pero… pensar en salir y comprar… bueno no es mi hobby. Se que tendré que hacerlo pero no en este momento…, tal vez mañana o pasado mañana, no lo se.

Tomo un pans azul y una playera blanca de algodón. Esto se ve bien, me lo pondré, solo saldré hacer un podo de ejercicio antes de comenzar con mi rutina… esperen un momento, YA COMENCE CON LA RUTINA.

Comienzo a calentar, estiro mi cuerpo para evitar alguna lesión y realizo unas cuantas flexiones. Después de esto ya estoy listo para correr un poco.

Prefiero salir y ver bello paisaje, ya que con las prisas que a veces tenemos no apreciamos los pequeños detalles que nos rodean. La playa esta vacía, así nadie me molestará, estoy solo recorriendo este lugar, como siempre lo hago evitando la compañía de los demás que tanto me incomoda… aunque temo aceptarlo hay ocasiones en las deseo que alguien me encuentre y me ayude a salir de esta situación… pero eso nunca sucederá.

Suena el reloj marcando las 7:00 am. Recordándome que tengo que regresar a esa prisión que tengo por hogar para continuar con lo mismo de siempre… con mi rutina

Estiro mi cuerpo nuevamente y termino mi rutina de ejercicios con unos abdominales. Me cambiare de ropa y me pondré el uniforme… pero antes pequeña ducha no estaría nada mal.

El desayuno esta listo, pero no tengo ganas de comer nada, solo tomo el jugo y un pan tostado para evitar regaños, los demás alimentos se ven ricos… pero no se me apetecen.

Observo nuevamente el reloj, es raro como un pequeño aparato controla tu vida, son las 7:40 am y ya es hora de ir a la escuela. Ya me estan esperando afuera. No debo llegar tarde ya que eso me traeria muchos problemas.

Me dirijo a ese lugar, "con mucha ganas ... pero de no ir"... Realizando el mismo recorrido. Las mismas calles, todo es igual.

-------------------------------------------------------

Bueno aqui estoy escribiendo una nueva historia, se que no he terminado pero no pude evitar escribir esta y subirla. espero que les guste

espero saber sus comentarios a traves de sus reviews


	2. Seguimos con lo mismo

CAPITULO 2

SEGUIMOS CON LO MISMO

Salgo de mi casa, si es que la puedo llamar así, siempre a la misma hora, 7:45 y el chofer ya me esta esperando desde hace cinco minutos, para llevarme a el colegio. El recorrido es de escasos 10 minutos, y el tráfico no es mucho por esta zona. Así que no me preocupo por llegar tarde. El chofer solo me saluda y abre la puerta del auto. Como detesto que me trate igual que a un inútil, yo puedo abrir esa puerta sin ayuda de nadie. Pero como dice él que es su trabajo y tiene que hacerlo. Sabe bien que no me gusta entablar conversación así que pone un poco de música durante nuestro pequeño viaje. Me ve por el espejo retrovisor para cerciorarse que sea de mi agrado. Es considerado debo admitirlo y yo un niño malcriado, pero que quieren que haga así soy yo y nada me hará cambiar.

Observo por la ventana del auto a las personas que van por las aceras, muchos son jóvenes como yo, que se dirigen a sus respectivos colegios. No se como pueden ir tan alegres, yo quisiera evitar asistir a ese lugar. Saber que estaré con otras personas, que cuestionaran mi forma de ser, que me hostigaran con sus tontas preguntas y comentarios… pero no tengo otra opción, son órdenes y debo obedecerlas.

Se que muchos de ellos tiene motivos para ir alegres, ya que tienen amigos que los esperan, personas que se preocupan por ellos… a mi también me esperarían si no tuviera esta actitud tan apática y si me abriera mas, pero no lo creo posible.

Ya estamos por llegar a la escuela, hay muchos autos delante de nosotros. Padres que dejan a sus hijos, amigos que llegan juntos, en fin no es de mi incumbencia y no me interesa en nada.

Me bajo del auto, el chofer dice algo que no escucho, de seguro que me estará esperándome a la hora de la salida, siempre me dice lo mismo, jamás se cansa de esperar que le responda. Pobre

Al llegar al a entrada de la escuela un prefecto me pide que me ponga el uniforme como los demás alumnos, el mismo discurso pues mi corbata no esta bien anudada y mi camisa fuera del pantalón. Como detesto eso, acaso cree que soy igual que los demás, a mi no me gusta seguir las reglas y no me importa lo que piensen las personas de mí. El prefecto esta dándome un discurso de cómo se debe comportar un chico de mi edad, él que sabe de mí para darme sus tontos consejos. En medio del patético discurso sobre modales soy salvado por la campana, así que ignoro por completo al prefecto y me dirijo al salón de clases. Como disfruto el desafiar a la autoridad.

Al llegar al salón busco siempre uno de los últimos lugares, ya que me gusta pasar por inadvertido, evitando así a mis compañeros, no quiero escuchar un tonto comentario, sabiendo que en la tarde escuchare muchos. Pero al llegar a mi asiento, encuentro una pequeña carta, busco a la persona responsable de esta broma, pero al parecer no fue nadie, todos están en su propio mundo y nadie parece sospechoso, así que mejor la guardo en mi mochila, no tengo ganas de leer y mi curiosidad no es mucha para interesarme en su contenido.

La maestra de química comienza con la clase, trato de tomar notas sobre lo que dice pero mi mente esta en otro lado y lo malo es que no se en donde esta; se acaba la clase y anoto en mi agenda la tarea, leer el capitulo VII del libro de texto. Terminada la clase me dirijo a mi casillero para guardar los libros que ya no usare. Siento las miradas de algunos cuando camino en los pasillos como si llevara algún letrero, trato de ignorar la situación, pero a veces me desespero. No me gusta que me vean así, no soy parte de algún circo ni tengo alguna enfermedad contagiosa.

Quisiera que el tiempo corriera rápidamente en este momento, pero pasan dos clases más y nos tomamos un pequeño receso, así que es un buen momento para apartarme de todos y escuchar algo de música, es un alivio que hayan inventado estos pequeños aparatos reproductores. No me interesa convivir con los demás como ellos lo hacen. Perder mi tiempo en vanalidades, no lo creo. La música me relaja un poco, es que tengo tanta presión, que no se cuando voy a estallar. El descanso termina rápido, así que es mejor regresar a la rutina de las clases. Tomar notas, escuchar a los maestros hablar y hablar, a mis compañeros quejarse, en fin lo mismo de siempre. Y la rutina sigue igual hasta que llega la última clase. Suena el timbre y el profesor encarga una última y tarea, vaya ahora si tendré más trabajo que hacer. Todos toman sus cosas y se dirigen a la salida. En los pasillos escuchó platicas entre ellos de lo que harán en la tarde, de como se divertirán.

Esa pequeña palabra diversión no esta en mi vocabulario, yo debo de ser RESPONSABLE, eso es lo que siempre me dicen, desde que tengo memoria. La diversión es para las personas que no tienen nada que hacer.

Alguien se me acerca para saludarme y pedirme información sobre la materia de matemáticas, ya que no entiende como resolver algunas integrales, le digo que será mejor que acuda con el profesor, se aleja dándome las gracias. Yo no tengo el tiempo y la paciencia para ayudarlo, si no puedo ayudarme a mí para salir de esta rutina.

Por fin logra salir de la escuela y ya me esta esperando el chofe. Nuevamente se realiza el mismo protocoló, el mismo recorrido. Y seguimos con lo mismo. Nada cambia por aquí.

-------------------------------

Naru, Narusegawa Hiwatari, espero haber escrito bien tu nombre gracais por tu review

Bladz-azire, gracias por tu comentario, y espero terminar esta historia y todas las demas

Grirl-off-Hiwatari,me alegra que te haya gustado gracias por tu review y espero que este capitulo tambien sea de tu agrado

Karo,creo que tus sospechas son ciertas. Espero que aqui se confirme un poco aunque todavia no menciono quien es, es facil darse cuenta

Shara san, espero que e siga gustando la manera que va la historia, espero saber tu opinion

Riku. san, pues esta rutina cada vez se pone mas aburrida, pero algo va pasar...muy pronto

a todos los queleyeron lahistoria gracias y espero saber su opinion para mejorar la historia,dejen un review por fa

July


	3. Al final del dia, todo sigue igual

CAPITULO 3

**_AL FINAL DEL DIA TODO SIGUE IGUAL _**

Al llegar lo primero que hago es quitarme este ridículo uniforme, NO LO SOPORTO no entiendo cual es propósito de que vayamos todos igual ¿Por que uniformarnos, que ganan? Podrán hacernos que nos veamos iguales, pero por dentro todos somos tan diferentes, muy diferentes.

Busco algo que ponerme… nuevamente el mismo problema, toda mi ropa es igual, vaya es necesario un cambio de guardarropa, dejar estos colores grises. Escojo en pantalón y una playera, el mismo estilo de siempre. Lo repito nuevamente: Iré a comprar algo nuevo… tal vez mañana. Pero ese día jamás llega.

Veo el reloj, no se por que pero lo hago. Son las 5 pm. hora de entrenar. Como quisiera que el tiempo volara y que fuera ya de noche para terminar con toda esta rutina. Pero el tiempo es algo que no puedo controlar. Antes de salir, me detiene una persona del servicio para que coma yo algo… como si de verdad se preocuparan por mí, pero no se me apetece nada, así que mejor me apuro. Ya tengo tiempo con esto, se que me puedo enfermar, pero no me interesa. Deja de insistirme ya que sabe bien que si digo que No, es NO. Nunca cambio lo que digo.

En el camino sigo pensando que seria mejor no haberme levantado. Pero no se por que sigo con todo esto, nada de lo que hago tienen sentido. Siempre he hecho lo que los demás quieren, pero nunca hago lo que a mí me gusta¿pero que es lo que me gusta? Ni yo lo se. Jamás pienso en eso. Nunca he sido yo mismo, he fingido ser alguien más, ser lo que todos esperan de mí. No puedo permitirme fracasar, no puedo.

Algo me saca de repente de mis pensamientos, alguien esta gritando mi nombre, y se dirige hacia mí. Y de un momento a otro estoy rodeado de más personas. Me empiezan a cuestionar, preguntándome como me fue el día de hoy, que he hecho. Me fue igual que ayer, eso lo pienso y solo me limito a mirarlos.

Alguien toma mi mano y me jala hacia ellos, tarta de que me integre al grupo. Esto me toma por sorpresa, me suelto lo más rápido que puedo, no me gustan las sorpresas siempre trato de que nada se me escape, de que todo este igual al fin es mi rutina, y no se que hacia si esto cambiara, creo que por eso evito su compañía, por que eso implica que cambie mis esquemas.

Para evitarme problemas, les digo que solo vine a entrenar y solo eso haré, no quiero perder mi tiempo en tonterías. Uno de ellos me llama "aguafiestas" y yo lo digo Tyson deja de molestar.

Comenzamos con el entrenamiento, se que soy muy exigente con ellos, pero la verdad disfruto hacerlos sudar un poco con el ejercicio, y hay algunos que lo necesitan, especialmente ese chico fastidioso que a sido un dolor de cabeza desde que lo conocí.

Al oscurecer es hora de regresar, me despido pero uno de ellos me invita a que los acompañe, ya que pasaran un rato juntos para platicar sobre lo que les paso el día de hoy y realizaran sus tareas juntos. No digo nada solo me retiro del lugar, eso no va conmigo, no es parte de mi rutina. Soy muy tercos, pero acaso no entiendes que anda de lo que digan y hagan me hará cambiar.

Por fin logro hacerlos desistir y se van. Estoy solo, nuevamente… solo.

Al final del día… todo sigue igual.

Me dirijo a casa, o es que si se le puede llamar de esa forma. Las luces de las calles comienzan a iluminar, la tarde por fin a cedido su lugar ala noche. La gente va y viene por todos lados, yo me logro confundir entre todos. Cada quien tiene su manera de vivir la vida. Unos viven de una manera acelerada y otros disfrutan de los pequeños detalles y yo solo la vivo con ayuda de esta rutina. Evitándome así la molestia de adaptarme a las distintas situaciones, evitándome sufrir, ya que es la única manera que me siento seguro, sabiendo que todo es igual, sin esperar que algo ocurra.

Al llegar a casa se que nadie me espera, así que no habrá ninguna sorpresa. El personal de servicios me saludara gentilmente, me dirán si quiero comer o si deseo algo; a lo cual diré yo NO GRACIAS, y así ellos se retiraran a seguir con sus respectivas actividades y yo con mi RUTINA.

Al entrar todo es como me lo supuse. Subo a mi habitación, realizo la tarea de la escuela, por que debo de demostrar que soy responsable cumpliendo con mis deberes. No puedo decepcionar a las personas que esperan más de mí, aunque esto signifique traicionarme a mi. Debo pensar en todos antes que en mí, preguntarme que es lo que esperan de mí, antes de preguntarme que es lo que espero yo.

Termino de una vez ya con todo esto, me cambio y me pongo la pijama y voy al baño a asearme, me lavo los dientes. Al verme en el espejo veo a un chico al cual desconozco y me produce un poco de miedo su mirada, llena de resentimiento... aunque parezca extraño. Noto unas marcas en su rostro, unas marcas que me recuerdan lo que soy y eso nadie lo puede cambiar. Soy KAI HIWATARI. Las borro de mi rostro, pero eso no cambia. Por dentro estoy podrido y eso es lo que veo en mi reflejo.

Salgo del baño y me dirijo a la cama. Estando costado me pregunto como que pasaría si no siguiera mi rutina. Si hoy no me hubiese levantado de la cama, que pasaría si conviviera mas con los chicos y... si hubiese leído la carta que estaba en mi asiento. Pero pensar en lo que pudo ser es una perdida de tiempo.

Al final del día todo sigue igual. Estoy a salvo otra vez gracias a mi rutina. Se que es algo egoísta pero no me importa. Creo que podré soportar otro día mas. No creo que haya algo que me haga cambiar y eso me duele.

Al final todo sigue igual...

--------------------------

gracias a las personas que me dejaron un review: Marean L Wolf.la verdad creo que todos tenemos una rutina la cual seguimos, sin que nos demos cuenta, pero lo no he vivido nada parecido a lo qeu describo aqui, y si es verdad repito mucho algunas palabras nn. RIKU SAN: tratare de escribir mas y hacer un poco mas largo los capitulos. Tratare. Grirl-off-Hiwatari  
me alegro que te haya gustado y si me gustaria leer tu historia, ya sabes mi direccion mandame la por favor. FABY: la rutina de Kai si es aburrida pero eso pronto cambiara. Muy pronto

Para sacar a Kai de su rutina algo debe pasar, asi que dejen un review con lo que se imaginan que pueda suceder. espero saber su opinion


	4. La rutina de Tyson

NEGACIÓN: BEYBLADE NO ES MIÓ

Capitulo 4

DESDE OTRA PERSPECTIVA

"LA RUTINA DE TYSON"

No quiero ir a la escuela, quisiera quedarme todo el día en la cama, pero eso es imposible, en cinco minutos el abuelo va a estar tocando la puerta como un loco y no va a descansar hasta que me haya ido al colegio, mejor me levanto y dejo de hacer dramas, ya que al final Él gana y siempre termino yendo al colegio.

Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo a darme una ducha, espero que con eso se me quite un poco la flojera. Me baño lo más rápido que puedo, me pongo mi ropa y como no me gusta peinarme me coloco la gorra. Ojala y el abuelo ya tenga el desayuno listo. Paso mi legua por mi boca imaginándome un delicioso plato llenos de hot cakes.

_Han pasado 20 minutos, que rápido corre el tiempo, y creo que otra vez llegare tarde, espero que Kenny no me de un discurso sobre responsabilidad, con Hilary tengo suficientes –_ su corazón empego a latir un poco mas rápido_- ya casi llego, solo me faltan 4 cuadras y listo._

Aunque no lo quiera admitir me gusta la escuela, pues veo a mis amigos, seria perfecta si no dejaran tarea. Pero nada en este mundo es perfecto… bueno excepto yo. Vaya llegue a tiempo, cinco minutos antes del toque, esto es un nuevo record. Me dirijo a mi lugar, observo para todos lados, hay ésta Max y Kenny… pero donde esta Hilary, por primera vez llego temprano y no voy a podérselo restregar en la cara. ¿A dónde andará? Bueno no es mi problema. De todos modos me podré burlar de ella.

La maestra de historia llega y como siempre me perdí después de que paso la lista de asistencia. A quien le importan las causas por las que el imperio romano decayó, que flojera, solo espero que la mañana pase rápido, pues tengo hambre.

En clase de matemáticas prefiero sentarme detrás de el Jefe y así poder ver bien los resultados de los ejercicios, aunque se que a él le molesta que haga eso. Pero Max se esta copiando de Hilary. Como él puede y yo no, eso es injusto.

A la hora del almuerzo nos reunimos para compartir nuestros problema, bueno la mayoría de las veces son mis problemas, es que ser un campeón mundial no es una tarea fácil. Digo no quiero decepcionar a mis millones de fans.

Max le pregunta a Hilary, por que llego tarde y ella solo le dice que tuvo algo importante que hacer, no lo creo, ella esconde algo. Pero no me atrevo a preguntar, prefiero terminar mi almuerzo.

En ese momento llega Ray, y nos dice que hoy entrenaremos en el dojo, vaya novedad. Siempre es en mi casa, por que no entrenamos en la casa de Max, él tiene un bey-estadio o en la "pequeña" casa de Kai. Pero tienen mucha prisa como para reclamar. Debo de llegar a mi casillero y ponerme el uniforme de educación física, lo único que espero es que el profesor no se le ocurra ponernos a correr por todo el campo, detesto eso.

Por fin escucho el sonido más hermoso del mundo y es sin lugar a duda el sonido del timbre marcando el final de las clases. Corro hacia la salida, es que no quiero hacer el aseo del aula. Después de cinco minutos Max, Kenny y Rei están conmigo. Platicamos un rato de cómo nos fue hoy en el colegio mientras nos dirigimos a nuestras casa. Como yo vivo al otro lado de la ciudad, me despido de ellos, debo de llegar temprano se lo prometí al abuelo. A veces pienso que antes de abrir la boca, debo de pensar en lo que voy a decir, ya que no se por que le prometí que le ayudaría a podar el jardín.

Son casi las cinco de la tarde, la hora del entrenamiento, todos han llegados, bueno casi todos ya que Kai se hace el interesante. Mientras esperamos que llegue nuestro querido capitán, Kenny nos explica nuestro rendimiento a través de unas graficas que no entiendo nada. Los demás parecen interesados en esos dibujitos, yo solo quiero batallar y demostrar mis grandes habilidades. Hilary me pregunta si entendí, eso me molesta, yo solo le digo que sí, que no soy un tonto. Veo que ella se aleja, parece que no quiere seguir peleando. Algo le pasa. Iba a preguntarle que le ocurre, cuando Max me distrae diciendo que ya había llegado Kai.

KAI, KAI, aquí, gritaba, Max. Solo espero que cuando me vea no haga lo mismo. Todos caminan hacia Kai, por lo que yo hago lo mismo. Rei le preguntó como le fue en la escuela y el solo se limito a mirarnos. Bueno ni que me muriera por saber lo que hizo. Hilary lo toma de la mano y trata de jalarlo hacia donde estábamos, parece que a él no le gusto que ella hiciera eso, pero no le dijo nada. Solo dijo que venía a entrenar. Siempre con él es lo mismo. Ni quien quisiera molestarlo. Pero no pierdo la ocasión para llamarlo "aguafiestas". Se que voy a pagar caro esto, pero no importa.

El entrenamiento comenzó, y yo me pregunto por que Kai sigue siendo el capitán, párese que disfruta haciéndonos sufrir, pero siempre se ensaña conmigo, porque si estoy en mi mejor momento. Muchos quisieran tener una figura como la mía. Pero no soy el único que sufre, Daichi párese que se va a desmayar será por que no lo deje comer hasta que termine de limpiar su cuarto, digo mi cuarto. Max se ve cansado y Rei párese que aguanta un poco Max. Solo espero llegar al final del entrenamiento, para no recibir ningún regaño. Mientras realizó estos ejercicios pienso en la cena que estará preparando el abuelo.

Después de un rato, por fin termina esta tortura, solo aguanto hacer esto, por que quiero seguir conservando el titulo de campeón mundial. Todos nos arrojamos al pasto para retomar fuerza, vaya que lo necesitamos.

Max me dice que debemos hacer la tarea de historia, como Kenny nos va ayudar se que terminaremos pronto y podré batir a Max a Rei en un partido de videojuego. Aunque tengo que admitir que Max es un as manejando el control del videojuego. Kai se despide pero Rei y Hilary tratan de convérselo de que se quede un rato con nosotros. Pero como es de suponer el jamás dirá que si. Solo veo como se marcha. Max dice que tal vez Kai tenga algo importante que hacer y puede ser que mañana se anime a pasar un rato con el equipo, yo solo pienso que Max es demasiado optimista y que Kai nunca cambiara, primero las vacas volarían, antes de ver a Kai cerca de nosotros. Pero si él no quiere estar con nosotros pues él se lo pierde.

Entramos al dojo donde nos espera un rico refrigerio y nos apuramos a terminar nuestros deberes escolares. Bueno Kenny termina mi trabajo, por que yo estoy ocupado recibiendo una paliza de Max, ya que nuevamente me ha vencido en el videojuego. Rei solo se burla de mí, pero ya me tocara a mí verlo perder. Nos divertimos un rato, platicamos de nuestros problemas. Cuando nos damos cuenta ya es tarde y ellos deben de retirarse. Daichi y yo los despedimos. El se va a dormir a su habitación y yo me quedo afuera recogiendo mis libros. Pienso que soy muy afortunado en contar con amigos como ellos, que son capaces de soportarme. No puedo evitar sonreír.

Mañana será otro día, y no se lo que vaya a ocurrir, pero si se que puedo contar con ellos en todo. Que aburrida debe de ser la vida si todo es igual.

Antes de irme a dormir platico un rato con mi abuelo y reviso mis mail. Tengo algunos de mi hermano y mi papá. Dicen que están bien y que me extrañan mucho. Debe de ser difícil vivir sin mí. Me pongo la pijama y me aseo antes de acostarme. Me veo en el espejo y me digo "es difícil ser yo". Me dirijo a mi linda y cómoda cama. Se que no tardaré en dormir ya que estoy (bostezo) muy… cansado…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HOLA A TODOS, ESTOY NUEVAMENTE AQUÍ TRATANDO DE RETOMAR LAS HISTORIAS QUE HE DEJADO DE ESCRIBIR PARA TERMINARLAS. AGRADEZCO MUCHO A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME HAN DEJADO UNA REVISIÓN Y ME HAN MOTIVADO PARA QUE SIGA ESCRIBIENDO.

LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS SERÁN EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE LOS DEMÁS Y DESPUÉS RETOMARE LA RUTINA DE KAI.

GRACIAS A TODOS Y POR FAVOR PULSEN EL CUADRITO QUE DICE _GO Y _DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS.


	5. La rutina de Ray

_**CAPÍTULO 5**_

**_-_**

**DESDE OTRA PERSPECTIVA II**

_**LA RUTINA DE REI**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

- "Cinco minutos, solo cinco minutos más"- Fue el primer pensamiento al escuchar la alarma del despertador. Preferí cubrirme con las sabanas hasta la cabeza, para no escuchar ese ruido, pero fue inútil hacer esto, no cesará hasta que apagué ese aparato infernal. Extendí mi mano hasta que lo alcancé, pero como aún no abría mis ojos, no pude encontrar el botón de apagado. Lo único que s eme ocurrió en ese instante fue arrojarlo lejos de mí. Lo último que escuché fue un ¡Traz! y con esto dejo de sonar la alarma. ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido hacer esto antes?

Dormí otros 20 minutos, más, hasta que sentí los rayos del sol tomar mi cara. Mejor me levantó, otro día emocionante me esta esperando. Me dirijo como de costumbre al baño para asearme. Mi filosofía es "un chico debe estar siempre presentable, pues uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar", digo que tal si el amor de mi vida aparece y yo estoy hecho un desastre.

Al bañarme siempre pierdo mucho tiempo, lavar esta cabellera larga no es nada fácil, hay días en los que quisiera cortarme el cabello, pero eso nunca ocurrirá ya que es mi sello característico, digo Kai tiene sus marcas en la cara, que jamás he sabido que significan, Max su enorme sonrisa y sus pecas, Tyson y Daichi los glotones del equipo y Kenny es el genio en computación. Que sería yo sin mi larga cabellera. Sería como Sansón, el perdió su fuerza cuando se corto su cabello y yo perdería mi encanto personal. Además la he tenido desde pequeño, así que mejor no me quejo y me apuro.

Termino de vestirme y de amarar mi cabello, así que me apuró a desayunar. Espero llegar a tiempo a clases por que el maestro de historia es un ogro. Al terminar mi desayuno que solo fue cereal y jugo, tomó mi mochila y salgo corriendo hacia la escuela. Ahora se lo que siente el pobre de Tyson, pero la próxima vez, le haré caso a mi despertado, y me levantare sin poner ninguna excusa.

Al llegar a la escuela veo a Max y a Kenny, pero no veo a los otros, bueno de Kinomiya no es de extrañarse, pero Hil, en donde estará. Me acerco a mis amigos y los saludo. Después me voy a mi salón. Como son un año más grande que ellos, voy en otro grado y este es mi último año en la secundaria. La jornada escolar comienza como cualquier otra, solo que en esta ocasión nuestro querido maestro de historia llego más enojón que de costumbre y nos ha dejado mucha tarea. Por que no me da clases la maestra de los chicos, se ve que ella es menos exigente.

Por fin llega la hora del almuerzo, busco a mis amigos en la cafetería, de seguro Tyson estará hablando de lo difícil que es ser él o en el dilema en que se encuentra en no saber que postre elegir. Siempre es tan predecible. Al caminar por los pasillos, algunas chicas se me acercan y me saludad, yo como todo un caballero me detengo a saludarlas.

Cuando veo a mis amigos, lo primero que les digo es que hoy habrá práctica en casa de Tyson, me gustaría sugerir otro lugar, pero será en otra ocasión. Me siento a lado de Hilary, mientras veo que Tyson se retira, ya que tiene clase de educación física, los demás chicos también se van. Ella no va por que tiene una dispensa médica. No le quiero preguntar por que. Mejor termino de ingerir mis alimentos.

Las clases trascurren de manera normal, los maestros entran, pasan lista, comienzan con el tema, lo explican y por ultimo dejan tarea. Nada nuevo. Cuando dan las tres de la tarde se escucha un sonido marcando que todo ha terminado. Me reúno con mis amigos a fuera de la escuela, aprovechamos ese momento para quejarnos un poco del trabajo que nuestros queridos maestros nos han dejado. Tyson se despide de nosotros, después lo hace Hilary y Kenny. Max y yo caminamos juntos hasta la parada del tren. Cada quien va a su casa, a cambiarse de ropa y a comer algo.

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde llego a casa de Tyson, Kenny y Hilary ya se encontraban en el dojo. Solo faltaba Max y Kai. Kenny prepara unas graficas para mostrarnos en lo que llegan nuestros demás compañeros, en ese momento llega Max y nos muestra a todos cual ha sido nuestro rendimiento a través de las gráficas. Por la cara que puso Tyson creo que no le entendió a nada, Hilary le peguntó si entendió algo, lo cual es obvio que no, él se molesta como es su costumbre y grita que no es un tonto. Parece que otra pelea entre ellos va a comenzar, pero ella mejor se aparta. Algo esta mal aquí. En ese momento escucho que Max dice que ya había llegado Kai. Vaya esta vez si que se le hizo tarde. Veo mi reloj y son las 5 en punto, así que no llego tarde.

Al acercarme a él trato de hacerle plática preguntándole sobre como le fue en la escuela. Pero como siempre solo recibo una mirada de su parte. Hilary se le acerca y lo toma de la mano tratándolo de jalar hacia donde estábamos todos. Él no dice nada solo que ya es momento de entrenar. Tyson inmediatamente lo llamó aguafiestas. Creo que eso lo vamos a pagar todos muy caro.

El entrenamiento comenzó, fue un poco difícil para mí, así que para los demás también tuvo que serlo. Pobre de Daichi se ve que ya no aguanta. Max y Tyson realizan los ejercicios con mucha dificultad, pero al final todos logramos aguantar. Cuando Kai nos dijo que descansemos, no lo pensé dos veces y me tiré al pasto. Los demás también lo hicieron. Solo Kai fue el único que resistió. Como el entrenamiento termino, Max y Tyson fueron a terminar sus deberes claro con ayuda de Kenny. De repente veo que nuestro capitán se despide, entre Hilary y yo lo tratamos de convencer pero fue inútil, como siempre se aparta del equipo, lo entiendo un poco o trato de entenderlo. Max dice que tal vez tenga cosas que hacer, aunque no lo creo, le doy la razón. Kai tubo un pasado muy difícil se que algún día lo compartirá con nosotros.

Mientras Kenny les hace la tarea a Max y Tyson, ya que como era de esperarse ellos lo dejaron solos y se fueron derechito a jugar video juegos. Fue muy divertido ver la cara que ponía Tyson cuando Max le ganaba, se que no es correcto reírte de un amigo, pero me fue imposible no hacerlo. Tyson me quería comer con la mirada. Después fue mi turno de retarlo y como es un juego de habilidad le dio otra paliza. Hilary estaba molesta con Max y Tyson por que dejaros a Kenny solo con la tarea.

El abuelo nos trajo una merienda y terminamos el día platicando de nuestros problemas y sobre como nos han ido en la escuela. Todos tratamos de ser abiertos, aunque se que hay cosas que son difíciles de decir, ya que a nadie le he dicho que me gusta Salima pero también siento algo especial por Mariam, mi mejor amiga de la infancia. Ahora entiendo por que Kai se reserva algunas cosas, a veces es muy difícil hablar sobre nuestros sentimientos.

Terminamos tarde nuestra pequeña velada, y como mañana es día de clases será mejor irme a casa. Tyson nos despide a todos. Durante el trayecto camino con Max, él me cuenta que su mamá estará llegara pronto de Estados Unidos y que él esta muy emocionado. Max siempre me ha tenido confianza y me platica de sus problemas recuerdo cuando me dijo que sentía algo por Mariam pero que no estaba seguro si ella le correspondería ya que es más grande que él. Hay las mujeres, por que siempre nos hacen sufrir con su actitud.

Llegue a mi casa, yo vivo solo, deje la aldea y todo lo que tenia allá, para buscar una nueva vida aquí, junto con mis amigos. Aunque ellos me han dicho que sería mejor que viviera con algún de ellos, yo necesito mi propio espacio.

Después de alistarme para dormir, busco mi despertador como loco… un momento cuando me levante acaso no lo apague de la manera clásica, y ahora… eso me pasa por… mejor pongo la alarma de mi celular espero no arrojarlo. Al recostarme medito un poco en lo que hice hoy, creo que me estoy estancando en una ruina aburrida, necesito cambiar un poco. Cierro mis ojos para descansar… pero ahora solo alguien ocupa mi mente.

-

-

-

-

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Creo que yo también necesito cambiar, estoy en un periodo de falta de creatividad, cualquier ayuda seria muy importante.

Gracias a las personas que dejaron review. El próximo capitulo hablare de Max. Cualquier idea, será bien recibida.


	6. La rutina de Max

**-**

**MUY IMPORTANTE**: ESTE CAPÍTULO LO ESCRIBIÓ **EDI**, GRACIAS POR LA AYUDA

-

CAPITULO 6

_DESDE OTRA PERSPECTIVA III_

_**LA RUTINA DE MAX**_

_-_

"_Oto día más, otro día más"_, es mi queja mental sintiendo como mi padre palpaba mi brazo derecho para despertarme, aun en vela logro escuchar algo que me quita rápidamente mi pereza y me llena de alegría.

- Tu madre llamo anoche y dice que en unos día nos visitara – Es lo que recuerdo haber escuchado, a toda prisa me levante e interrogue a mi padre. Siendo más específico me cometo que tenia planeado visitarnos la siguiente semana, después de tantos día tan monótonos esté tenia algo especial.

Ambos recordamos nuestras obligaciones del día por lo que dejamos la charla para la tarde. Feliz me dirigí a mi baño, al cepillarme los diente, percatándome de algo me vi detenidamente el rostro, _¡acaso eso era otra peca!_, _No… puede ser_. Frotándome la cara descubrí que solo se trataba de una mancha de chocolate, _¡me estaré volviendo igual e desordenado que Tyson!_, si es así debo cambiarlo, esa es una rutina que no pienso seguir.

Ya habiéndome aseado, bajo a la cocina donde veo a mi padre sirviendo la mesa, _¿pero qué es eso?_, parece que a papá le entro la nostalgia y ha cocinado un típico desayuno americano, tocino, huevo frito y sumo de naranja – _¿qué festejamos hoy? _– pregunto, mi padre me sonríe y me explica que es para que mamá no se sienta tan distante de aquel país del cual yo también e disfrutado por largo tiempo.

Terminado el desayuno él se ofrece a llevarme al colegio. Dejando la realidad veo el paisaje por la ventana del vehiculo en el que me conduzco, por mi mente pasan los planes que puedo cumplir al estar ella conmigo, repentinamente esos sueños se desvaneces al escuchar el llamado de papá, estaba anunciándome que habíamos llegado. – OTRA VEZ ESTOY AQUÍ.

Aunque la noticia de que mi mamá vendría a casa me hacia feliz no podía dejar de pensar que durante este tiempo lo único que haría era seguir una rutina que mas que aburrida era escalofriante, no había día en el que nos dejaran descansar, tarea tras tarea se nos iba el tiempo, afortunadamente tenemos a Kenny para que nos ayude. Él es un buen amigo, aunque no se lo digo a menudo, pero el sabe que lo aprecio, todavía recuerdo él día que lo conocí, no me tenía confianza, pero poco a poco me la fui ganando y junto con Tyson nos hicimos compinches.

Ahora que observo el lugar noto que soy el único de mi edad, parece que mi padre se adelanto demasiado, es costumbre que a estas horas aun venga de camino. Parece que ese es Kenny, él que viene cargando tantos libros y su inseparable laptop, acercándome más logro distinguirlo y cerciorándome de que es él lo saludo.

Después de media hora aparece Ray, curioso nos observa y sin decir algo en especial nos saluda y pasa directamente a su salón. De seguro tenía prisa, en el descanso le preguntare.

La primera clase historia, creo que todos la consideramos aburrida porque hasta al jefe se le escapan leves bostezos, si bien es cierto que la era meiji fue importante para las nuevas generaciones, a quien le importa que se haya dado entre los años 1868-1912, _¡vaya!,_ me acorde de la fecha. La escuela si funciona.

Ahora a matemáticas, como siempre una materia practica y al parecer ni Tyson ni yo tenemos muy buena práctica ya que nos vemos obligados a copiarles al jefe y a Hilary, como siempre el jefe se niega en ayudar a Tyson, dice que si no lo deja solo el nunca aprenderá, conmigo es distinto ya que siempre le pregunto a Hilary de donde salen algunos términos o la respuesta, no solo me copeo. Veo que Tyson esta molesto de que Hilary me ayude, creo que tiene envidia.

Llega la hora de la comida y como siempre nos reunimos a platicar de los "problemas", según Tyson que le agobian, sin tomarle mucha atención me dirijo a Hilary y le pregunto el porque de su llegada tarde, ella simplemente contesta que tuvo algo importante que hacer, cosa que los presentes no creímos. ¿Qué será?

Minutos después aparece Ray informándonos de que entrenaremos en casa de Tyson, a mi no me disgusta pero párese que Tyson parece querer cambia cuartel. Sin mas percance pasa la tarde hasta sonar el timbre de la salida, para mi no hay inconveniente en estar en la escuela o fuera de clases ya que siempre estoy con ellos, es usual que entrenemos, así que no vemos la mayoría de las tardes. A veces pienso como sería mi vida si no los hubiera conocido, se que no estaría solo, por que tengo la facilidad de llevarme con las personas, pero ellos se han vuelto parte de mi familia.

Como siempre nos reunimos un momento para platicar sobre lo ocurrido en el día antes de tomar el camino a casa.

Esta como en otras ocasiones camino con Ray hasta llegar al tren donde cada quien toma el suyo, ahora en casa le pregunto mejor a mi padre sobre la llegada de mamá, el me platica sobre la conversación de anoche y me dice que no me preocupe, que muy pronto estará con nosotros. Quisiera saber que regalo me traerá, bueno aunque no me traiga nada, solo quiero abrazarla.

Después de comer un refrigerio y cambiarme le comunique que iría a entrenar, el como siempre me deseo suerte y me pidió que me cuidara. Se que para él sigo siendo el pequeño Maxi.

Al llegar a casa de Tyson noto que el jefe operaba su computadora metiendo datos, como es costumbre han de ser graficas sobre nuestro desempeño en el juego, terminando nos la enseña, y poniendo atención a su explicación todos entendemos lo que nos decía¡bueno!, no todos ya a que a raíz de eso Tyson trata de discutir con Hilary ya que como siempre ella lo tacha de ingenuo. Él nunca le da la razón pero aunque todos lo pensamos solo ella lo dice, esperando que no pase a mas me aparto y sin pensarlo veo hacia la entrada por donde ahora entraba Kai, al comunicándoselo a los chicos desisten de sus problemas.

_- KAI, KAI,_ aquí – grite al verlo, todo llegamos a el limitándonos a unos metros, Ray fue quien se atrevió a preguntarle sobre su día en la escuela, pregunta que respondió con su mirada, solo Hilary tubo el valor de acercarse, y sin que nos diéramos cuenta ella jalaba de su mano sin lograr moverlo, no hubo respuesta a esa acción, acción por la que Tyson le llama "aguafiestas", siempre lo dice en broma pero se que a Kai no le gusta y lo demuestra pidiendo que lo deje de molestar, pero es seguro que a él le molestaba algo, algo que como siempre no nos hará participes. Como contestación a nuestras expresiones de curiosidad el solo dijo que venía a entrenar. No importa lo que diga, ha de tener problemas. Lo malo de él es que nunca los comparte con nadie, sería más fácil si lo hiciera.

Sin más discusión se inicia el entrenamiento, uno de esos entrenamientos que no podré olvidar. No se si sea por la burla de Tyson pero al parecer hoy nos quiere hacer sufrir, cada uno presenta un nivel diferente de resistencia. Al parecer Daichi es el mas cansado, no se si llegara al final, Ray es el que mejor esta soportando el entrenamiento, en cambio Tyson y yo nos vemos en el mismo nivel, solo me queda hacerle competencia a él y se que tengo las de ganar por que últimamente Tyson se ha vuelto muy indisciplinado.

Con un solo llamado Kai nos indica que el entrenamiento acabo, sin que Tyson lo supiera me deje caer en el pasto después de él para disimular que le ganaba en resistencia, cosa que no permití que supiera o tomaría ese juego como algo serio.

Recordando que mañana abra escuela le digo a Tyson que debemos hacer la tarea aprovechando que el jefe esta con nosotros. Sin esperar comentarios nuestros Kai se despiden. Ray y Hilary tratan de convencerlo de quedarse un poco más y comentara algo sobre su día, él nos ignora y se retira. Viendo el lado bueno trato de convencer a los chicos de que Kai ha de tener algo importante que hacer y que es seguro que mañana se animara a acompañarnos, comentario que parece no creer, sobretodo Tyson y no lo culpo. Pero que otra cosa puedo decirles.

Apenas tocamos los útiles cuando Tyson me reta a un videojuego, reto que acepto sabiendo que lo haré caer rápido, el tiempo paso velos por lo que no me percate de que ya le había ganado, de atrás escuche la risa de Ray que disfrutaba de ver la cara de Tyson, victorioso reí de alegría y las expresiones de mi amigo, quien de inmediato sonrió con malicia y llamo a Ray a jugar. Dándole campo noto que Hilary nos veía muy molesta, habíamos olvidado a Kenny solo con la tarea; bueno, al menos eso es lo que me paso y ahora ya no me podía arrepentir, después de la paliza que Ray le diera nos quedamos platicando sobre lo ocurrido en nuestro día mientras disfrutábamos de la merienda que el abuelo Tyson nos llevara minutos atrás.

Sin darnos cuenta anochece, era hora de despedirnos y así lo hicimos, Kenny y Hilary caminaron juntos mientras que Ray y yo nos fuimos en otra dirección.

De caminos Ray y yo conversado, él siempre es muy abierto a escucharme y entre mi felicidad le cuento que mi madre vendrá a visitarme, sin pensarlo me felicita continuando con la platica. El es un gran amigo.

Como en muchas ocasiones nos despedimos en la misma estación mientras cada uno va a su casa.

Llegando saludo al entrar, mi padre me contesta desde la cocina informándome además de pronto estará la cena, le indico que le he escuchado e igual le informo que primero tomare un baño, cosa que hago cada vez que llego de entrenar. Soy una persona muy limpia, bueno no tanto, pero trato de serlo.

Ya listo bajo y me dirijo al comedor, mi padre ya me esperaba con la mesa servida, como siempre nos cruzamos unas cuantas palabras, nada relevante. Puesto que él me conoce bien y nunca le oculto nada. Terminado le doy las buenas noches y me marcho a mi cuarto después de su aprobación y que él igual se despida.

Dentro me siento en un pequeño sillón mientras veo un poco de televisión hasta que me aburro, se me ha hecho costumbre ver TV o jugar con la computadora, cuando tomaré un libro en vez del control remoto. Después de eso duermo como un ángel hasta el siguiente día. Pero este no era completamente un día cualquiera por lo de la noticia de mi madre.

A medida pasaron los minutos recordé que mañana sería un día más, eso le mataba el encanto a ese pequeño cambio, aunque pensándolo bien no hizo una diferencia importante, solo me hizo pensar mas de lo que debía de hacer. Un problema más que agregarle a la rutina, solo espero no enloquecer antes de que llegue ella.

Ahora que recuerdo mañana hay escuela, si escuela, luego a casa, después a entrenar, de nuevo a la casa, dormir para amanecer otro día e ir a la escuela, luego a la casa…

Max repitió estas palabras hasta quedar dormido, solo que entre esa rutina olvidaba los días de descanso.

-

-

-

-

BUENO COMO DIJE AL INICIO ESTE CAPITULO LO ESCRIBIÓ EDI, SOLO CAMBIE ALGUNAS PALABRAS ASÍ QUE TODO EL CRÉDITO LE PERTENECE A ELLA. QUIEN ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE LEER LA HISTORIA Y ENTRE LAZAR LA RUTINA DE MAX CON LA DE LOS OTROS CHICOS.

GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE DEJARON SU REVISIÓN.

-


	7. La rutina de Kenny

**CAPITULO 7**

**-**

_**DESDE OTRA PERSPECTIVA IV**_

**LA RUTINA DE KENNY**

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ya era de noche y todos en la casa se encontraban durmiendo, menos un chico quien se encontraba frente al monitor de su laptop modificando unos datos, que había recabando en el entrenamiento de sus amigos.

Muchos creen que mi vida es muy aburrida, pero analizando la vida de mis amigos, la mía tiene más aventuras. Bueno no es que quiera alardear sobre mi vida, pero soy muy feliz cmo soy, no cambiaria nada, tal vez me gustaría estar mas alto y no usar estas gafas que no permiten apreciar mis ojos, pero de ahí en fuera no me falta nada, tengo a unos padres maravillosos que me concientes y me apoyan en todo, unos excelentes amigos que en algunas ocasiones actúan como unos tontos y no valoran lo que hago por ellos, pero son los mejores que se pueden pedir ya que me aprecian tal y como soy.

Tengo una rutina ya determinada, como todas las personas pero puedo adaptarla a cualquier situación, hoy por ejemplo fue un buen día sin preocupaciones ni ajetreos. Me levante temprano para ayudar a mis padres con algunos trabajos en el restaurante, pues debo de regresarles un poco lo que ellos han hecho por mí aunque no sea mucho lo que haga, pero esta es mi forma de agradecerles, aunque debo admitir que no siempre me agrada hacerlo ya que hoy fui con mi padre a comprar al mercado los suministros y esto no es una tarea sencilla, ya quisiera ver al campeón mundial (refiriéndose a Tyson) hacer esto, por ejemplo cuando fuimos por el pescado tuvimos que competir con el dueño del restaurante del frente, pero al final mi papá se quedo con los mejores ejemplares, él dice que tienen buen colmillo para los negocios, pero él nos sabe que yo le ayude pues esparcí el rumor de que estaban contaminados.

Después de esto, regresamos a casa, yo tuve que darme un baño para quitarme el olor molesto a pescado, no quiero que me digan en la escuela apestoso o zorrillo ya tengo suficiente con que todos me digan nerd o breiniang como una vez me dijo Kai, aunque ya lo perdone, pues en esa época era un patan ahora ya cambio. Al terminar de arreglarme, voy a la cocina donde mi mamá me ha preparado un delicioso desayuno. Es una excelente cocinera. Hay ocasiones en las que Hilary viene a verla para pedirle consejos de cocina y algunas recetas. A mi mamá le agrada mucho su compañía, tal vez a mi mamá le hubiese gustado tener una hija, ya que a mi no me gusta nada relacionado con la cocina, tengo suficiente con lavar platos y ayudar a mi padre en las compras, a mi me interesa todo lo que tenga que ver con la ciencia y la tecnología. La cocina no es mi mío a menos que tenga que hacer algún experimento.

Una vez que he quedo satisfecho, me despido de mis padres y voy corriendo a la escuela, no entiendo por que a muchos les molesta asistir a clases, esta es mi parte favorita de mi día, ya que ahí puedo demostrar que soy mejor que otros, se que es egoísta este pensamiento, pero cuando toda tu vida siempre has sido la sombra de otros, poder ser el mejor que ellos por algunos momentos me hace sentir mejor, pues no poseo un carisma como el de Max para caerle bien a las personas, la naturalidad de Tyson para hacer amigos, la simpatía de Rei o físico de Kai que hace que todas las chicas se enamoren de él, lo único que tengo es mi brillante cerebro.

No soy tonto conozco mis limitaciones y sobre todo soy realista. Aunque a veces sueño que soy el campeón mundial y que Ming Ming se muere por salir conmigo… hay este pensamiento provoco que me sonrojara, lo bueno es que iba solo y nadie me vio.

Cuando llegue a la escuela, salude a mis amigos, bueno excepto a Tyson, ya que tiene la costumbre de llegar tarde, pero donde esta Hilary, donde se habrá metido esa chica. Después Rei aparece y antes de dar el toque Tyson llego eso si que fue un verdadero milagro.

La primera clase historia fue historia, es una de mis materias favoritas, aunque se me escaparon algunos bostezos, pero fue por que me levante muy temprano. Solo escuche cuando el profesor hablo sobre la era meiji, no pude concéntrame mucho. En la siguiente clase tuve el momento de demostrarles por que todos me llaman el jefe, pues en el examen sobresea que nos pusieron obtuve un diez, bueno solo fue un solo momento pero lo hice. Aunque Tyson se enojo conmigo por que no le deje copiar, él debe aprender que no todo en la vida es facial, hay que esforzarse. Pero por lo visto Max si tiene suerte ya que Hilary dejo que copiara, yo no entiendo a esa chica, pareciera que anda en la luna, pues siempre a tomado muy enserio los asuntos relacionados con la escuela y hoy pareciera que no le importara, nunca se me va ha olvidar cuando ella y otro grupo de chicas persiguieron a Tyson por toda la ciudad para que cumpliera con sus deberes de limpieza, eso si fue divertido. Quisiera saber que le pasa, aunque no debe de ser nada malo, sino ya nos hubiese dicho, mejor no me meto, no me gustaría que alguien me estuviese cuestionando, si alguien quiere compartir un problema o secreto lo hace, a mi no me gustaría que se involucraran en mis asuntos personales.

En la hora del almuerzo no pudimos hablar ya que Tyson se la pasó diciendo como sufre por ser el campeón mundial, que necesita un descanso y lo mismo de siempre. Agradezco a Rei por interrumpir la brillante plática de Tyson, él nos vino a decir lo que todos ya rabiamos, que la práctica sería en la casa de Tyson, esto no fue ninguna novedad por que siempre entrenamos ahí. Max le pregunto a Hilary el porque de su llegada tarde, ella simplemente contestó que tuvo algo importante que hacer, cosa que los presentes no creímos. ¿Qué será? Bueno como dije antes no debo de involucrarme en la vida de los demás.

Al terminar las clases, nos reunimos un momento para hablar un poco. Tyson solo se quejo del examen, pero que se le va hacer él es así y a los amigos se les acepta tal y como son. Después nos despedimos y yo camino con Hilary a casa, pues los dos vivimos en la misma calle, sus padres son unos buenos clientes. Al llegar a la casa mi mamá me tenía preparada una lista de deberes que tengo que realizar antes de ir al entrenamiento, si no lo cumplo nunca me dejaría salir de casa. Una ocasión fue a buscarme a casa de Tyson, fue un momento muy vergonzoso que quisiera olvidar, es un trama que me dejara marcado de por vida, ella me regaño delante de los chicos.

Una vez que termine con todo, me dirijo al dojo Kinomiya, no me extraña ser el primero en llegar y eso que deje realizado mis deberes. Cuando estaban casi todos, excepto Kai, les mostré a los chicos unas graficas sobre el avance que han tenido, parece que algunos no entendieron, si supieran todo el trabajo que me lleva recabar datos. Pero que lo voy hacer. El entrenamiento inicia cuando llega Kai, parece que venia enojado o ha caso fueron los gritos de Max, que Tyson lo llamara "aguafiestas" o que Hilary lo jalo para tratar de integrarlo al grupo. No lo se, ya saben que mi filosofía es no meterme en la vida de los demás.

Le mostré mi trabajo a Kai, él solo se limito a ser una señal aprobatoria con su cabeza, eso quiere decir que esta conforme con lo que hice. El entrenamiento de hoy fue uno de los peores para los chicos ya que nuestro querido capitán les exigió mucho, para mi fue muy bueno por que pude recabar más información. Pobres de los chicos terminaron rendidos, me dieron mucha lastima que les ayude con su tarea.

Cuando acabaron, Kai se fue, nunca quiere estar con nosotros más de lo necesario, él se lo pierde, por que si se diera el tiempo de conocernos jamás nos dejaría. Somos un gran equipo de amigos.

El abuelo nos preparo un rico refrigerio que Daichi y Tyson casi se lo devoran sin nuestra ayuda, después realizamos la tarea, que lo correcto seria decir que yo solo la hice, por que los demás están entretenidos con un video juego. No se como pueden perder su tiempo con eso.

Una vez que todo termino me dirijo a casa, Hilary me acompaña. Por un momento los dos no dijimos nada y eso fue raro en ella, así que yo le conté que la próxima semana saldrá a la venta el nuevo disco de mi querida Ming Ming, aunque como era de esperarse no le tomo mucho interés a la noticia, pero lo más seguro es que le tenga envida. Oh como me gusta Ming Ming, se que este es un amor platónico, ella jamás se fijaría en un chico como yo.

Acompañe a Hilary a su casa, sus padres me saludad, son unos buenos vecinos. Los conozco desde que llegaron a vivir al vecindario. Al llegar a mi casa mi papá me tiene una sorpresa, pues me compro el nuevo software para mi computadora, ya que he tenido unas excelentes calificaciones y he cumplido con todas mis tareas. Cene lo mas rápido que pude, por que me moría de ganas de probarlo. Este programa me servirá para mis futuras investigaciones. Ya que estoy trabajando en la computadora, contesto algunos correos, hay uno en particular que me gusta contestar es de una chica que se hace llamar ESTRELLITA, como me gustaría conocerla.

Termino mi tarea y ahora estoy actualizando la basa de datos de los chicos, solo espero que algún día valoren lo que hago. Ya me están ardiendo los ojos, por estar tantas horas frente al monitor, pero ya iba apagar la computadora, cuando recibo un nuevo mensaje de ESTRELLITA, creo que le gusta lo que le escribo. Siempre me pide que le envíe una fotografía mía, pero tengo miedo de que no le guste y después ya no me quiera escribir. Le contesto su mensaje y le deseo que pase una linda noche. Cuando termino voy al baño a cambiarme y de paso me aseo, ya no aguanto más, pero mañana me espera otro día lleno de trabajo, solo espero que mi padre no me pida que lo acompañe a comprar suministros, por que ahora ya nadie va a creer en lo que diga.

Contemplo el póster de Ming Ming, solo espero verla en el siguiente torneo, ella es mi motivación. Ming Ming… Ming Ming… eres la niña mas linda. Me acuesto con la idea de que algún día ella sabrá que existo. Mi linda Ming Ming.

-

-

-

----------------------------------------------------------------------

-

BUENO NO SE ME OCURRIÓ NADA MEJOR

GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE DEJARON SU REVISIÓN EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR

POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS

ME FALTAN POR ACTUALIZAR 3 HISTORIAS, EN ESTAS DOS SEMANAS HE ACTUALIZADO 4, SI PUEDEN REVÍSELAS

HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO.

-

-


	8. La rutina de Daichi

**CAPITULO 8**

**-**

_**DESDE OTRA PERSPECTIVA V**_

**LA RUTINA DE DAICHI**

**SOLO DORMIR, COMER Y JUGAR BEYBLADE**

-------------------------------------------------------------

-

Soy muy flojo y no me da pena admitirlo, a mí solo me gusta comer y jugar beyblade, en pocas palabras disfrutar de la vida, lo demás no me importa y lo que opine la gente de mí me tiene sin cuidado. A mi me gusta vivir mi vida sin importar las consecuencias, no soy del tipo de personas que reflexionan antes de hablar o hacer las cosas, yo soy muy impulsivo así es mi carácter y no puedo cambiarlo.

Hoy por ejemplo vi como el pobre de Tyson salio como loco de la casa, por que como de costumbre se le hizo tarde, pobre del abuelo, siempre batalla con él, en cambio yo aunque me cuesta mucho trabajo levantarme lo hice pues no tengo otra opción para que me hago el tonto, al abuelo nunca se le gana así que tuve que ir a la estúpida escuela.

Como soy él más chico del equipo asisto a otro colegio, donde soy el mejor jugador de beyblade pero un pésimo estudiante, por que eso del estudio no se me da. La maestra siempre me regaña por no cumplir con las tareas, pero no es mi culpa yo tengo que entrenar en las tardes y a mí no me importa lo que haya ocurrido en el siglo XVI o la suma de no se que, eso no me sirve para ser un campeón mundial y ganarle al tonto de Tyson y al presumido de Kai.

Lo único que recuerdo que hice hoy en la escuela fue ganarles a unos chicos y lo que comí en el almuerzo que fueron unos deliciosos bocadillos de arroz, lo demás es muy confuso. Pero eso si tuve seis en la clase de ingles gracias a que Max me ayudado un poco.

Al regresar a casa de los Kinomilla me esperaba una larga lista de quehaceres, bueno en realidad no eran muchos, solo limpiar el jardín y acomodar mi habitación, pero me pude zafar de ellos diciéndole al abuelo que me dejaron mucha tarea, aunque este cuento como que últimamente no se lo cree mucho, tendré que inventar otras excusas pero ya encontrare la manera de salirme con la mía. Después llego mi hora favorita que es la hora de la comida.

Lo único que recuerdo que recuerdo que ocurrió en la tarde fue que llegaron los chicos, me parece que el primero fue Kenny, luego llegó Max y Rei, también Hilary y el último fue el odioso de Kai. Él se cree el mejor pero yo le quitaré ese orgullo derrotándolo, ahora todavía no puedo hacerlo, ya que no estoy en su nivel, pero lo estaré pues soy muy persistente y cuando me pongo un objetivo lo cumplo. Además Kai me debe una ya que fue él quien me puso el apodo de _chico mono_ y por culpa de él ahora todos me conocen así, no es justo ya que no se de donde saco que parezco un mono.

No puse mucha atención cuando Kenny explico unos dibujos en su computadora, yo no entiendo de esas tonterías, la tecnología como que tampoco es lo mío. Preferí ir a la cocina por un poco de comida. Después comenzó el entrenamiento y por culpa del bocón de Tyson tuvimos que hacer mucho ejercicio ya que Kai se molesto por haberlo llamado "agua fiesta", si Kai supiera todo lo que pienso de él creo que me torturaría, lo bueno es que él no puede leer los pensamientos o tal vez sí. Es que cuando mas estoy enojado con él termino siendo castigado con un injusto programa de ejercicios.

Pero al terminar la práctica todos caímos rendidos, yo estaba a punto de irme a dormir una siesta cuando el abuelo me obligo a realizar mis deberes escolares, eso es muy injusto ya que los chicos recibieron ayuda e Kenny y terminaron luego para jugar videojuegos. Kai se fue terminando el entrenamiento, se cree tan importante como para quedarse un rato con nosotros, por mí mucho mejor que se haya ido pues así recibo toda la atención de Hilary, quien me ayudo con mi tarea, ya que aunque ella no lo admita le gusta ese engreído. Pareceré un chico despistado pero no lo soy, creo que soy él único del equipo que se ha dado cuenta de esto. Pero no diré nada tal vez sea mi imaginación.

Que otra cosa hizo hoy… pues déjenme pensar… así después de terminar mi tarea comí unos deliciosos bocadillos, me apure a comerlos, pues no le permitiría a Tyson que me ganara en esto, pobres de los que se quedaron viéndonos como dicen el que se duerme pierde. Los chicos se despidieron y se fueron para su casa, yo no entiendo por que si se pasan todo el día en el dojo no se quedan a dormir o se mudan como lo hice yo, solo se quedan cuando no hay clases.

Al final fui a cenar y después me decidí ir a dormir, el abuelo me dijo que fuera al baño para asearme, pero para que si al final volveré a ensuciarme, pero no tuve opción y fui a darme un baño. Ahora estoy en mi habitación, bueno esta habitación era la de Hiro pero como casi no esta, ya es mía. Tiré al suelo todo lo que estaba encima de la cama y me acueste en ella, estoy muy cansado y solo quiero dormir, soy un niño en crecimiento.

Mi día no estuvo tan mal, hice lo que más me gusta que es jugar beyblade y comer y vaya si comí que ahora me duele el estomago, tendré que dejar esos bocadillos nocturnos. Solo espero que mañana pueda ganarle a más chicos en la escuela y también pueda vencer a Tyson y a Kai para demostrar que soy el mejor del mundo, que Daichi es el mejor y… quiero un poco más de guisado… Tyson es un… quiero más sopa…

Unos minutos después en la habitación solo se escuchaban algunos ronquidos.

-

-

-

------------------------------------------------------

GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA Y DEJAR SU COMENTARIO.

LA RUTINA DE DAICHI FUE CORTA YA QUE SOLO DUERME, COME Y JUEGA BEYBLADE. (LA VERDAD NO SE ME OCURRIÓ OTRA COSA).

CUALQUIER SUGERENCIA U OPINIÓN DEJEN UN REVIEW

-

-

-

EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO SERÁ LA RUTINA DE HILARY.

-

-

-BYE


End file.
